This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer or overcoat layer, an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer, and wherein at least one layer comprises a sulfur-containing additive. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments, have extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Use of the sulfur-containing additive has shown an improvement in wear resistance when compared to a charge transport layer without the sulfur-containing additive. The sulfur-containing additives also allow for anti-oxidation and friction reduction, which are desired in the photoreceptor. The use of sulfur-containing additive has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones, including A and J. Excellent prints were obtained via printing in both the A and J zones. Also, the use of the sulfur-containing additive has shown, in embodiments, environmental stability. The sulfur-containing additives can function well in many of the layers of the photoreceptor, such as the charge transport layer, overcoat layer, or other layer.